


Scars

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Scars, stories behind scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe





	Scars

Over the years, Merlin had seen Arthur without a shirt for various reasons. Each time, though, the warlock noticed a different scar. Now that Merlin could have Arthur's shirt off for other reasons and run his hands across the tanned toned skin, he was able to study all of the prince's scars from a better perspective.

When they lay in bed together at night, Merlin with trace them until Arthur falls asleep. Sometimes, when Arthur is feeling bad about himself (which happens more than you might think), Merlin will press a kiss to each one and remind the prince how wonderful he is and how much he is loved. Merlin knows the stories behind most of them because either he was there or he treated them (or both), but there are some that Arthur doesn't talk about and Merlin assumed those are from his childhood or something and doesn't pry. He'll tell him if and when he wants to. Tonight was one of those nights.  
~

The couple was on the floor in a pile of pillows in front of a fire Merlin conjured up. The warlock was tracing the prince's scars again, and when he got to one the size of his pinky on Arthur's side, the crowned prince grabbed his hand to stop him. Merlin knew what this meant and held his hand while he waited for Arthur to start talking.

"When I was ten or so I had this friend, Thomas. We would practice sword fighting with each other and we pulled pranks together and we were basically inseparable. One day, he came to me saying that he overheard some of the knights talking about a white stag in the woods. He insisted that we go out to the woods and find it. I, of course, agreed, and we took our swords and bows and headed off together.

"Well, Thomas missed the part of the story that talked about a beast that protected the stag, and we found out the hard way. It attacked us from behind, biting at Thomas and swiping a paw at me. After the first attack, it must have realized we were only children and it stopped. Instead of trying to kill us, it tried to help us. Thomas, who was missing a good part of his arm, was bleeding out on the ground. My own wound seemed small compared to his, and I worked with the beast to try and get him bandaged enough to bring him home. He died before we could." Arthur paused to collect himself. He wasn't allowed to cry, not even in front of Merlin. The warlock squeezed his hand and rubbed circles into it with his thumb, and that seemed to do the trick. "The beast helped me get Thomas onto its back and it took us back to the castle. Gaius finished taking care of the wound in my side and it left me with that."

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. He knew that wouldn't do much to console the prince, but they both understood the sentiment behind it. Arthur pulled Merlin down next to him and wrapped his arm tightly, protectively, around him. Arthur kissed him slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere," the young warlock promised and nuzzled into Arthur's neck. The two fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other to remind themselves that the other was still there.  
**  
            Merlin had a lot of scars. For a long time in their relationship, he was uncomfortable with Arthur seeing him without the familiar red or blue cloth. Eventually he got over it enough, but Arthur paid attention and never asked him about them. One night though, Merlin had enough and told Arthur everything.  
The moon was on its descent in the sky by the time Merlin finished telling him everything. Arthur was a good listener when he needed to be, and offered hugs and a hand to hold when the stories got rough. Merlin didn't have as strong composure as Arthur and cried a few times, but Arthur was there and wiped away the salty drops with his thumb. The kiss at the end of it all was the only response Merlin needed. Arthur was here and he intended to stay.


End file.
